


How to Hold a Hand

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Series: Ella Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill- Solas holds Ella's hand for the first time after the balcony scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Hold a Hand

As the first rays of mauve pushed through the thick branches of the Emerald Graves, a yawn escaped Ella’s elven lips. The day seemed unending in its drag, only increasing in its terrible weight with every step. Her muscles ached, every swing of her staff taking its toll on her form. 

Unlike the delightful comfort of Skyhold, a pile of herbs to pepper upon food did not appear magically with the wave of a hand. 

But instead, crafted from the hard work of an already exhausted Inquisitor. 

Exchanging her mage’s staff for gardening tools, the Dalish set out into the depths of the forest as she had so many times before. With the furrow of his brow, Solas’ lips broke in a crooked smile as he watched her disappear into the forest. 

Was it even possible to pick up tools with such grace? With such focus and determination? What sort of woman had the Dalish crafted in her? Surely there was more than the simple answer given upon the balcony. How had she-

“What are you doing?”

Breaking his concentration, Cassandra Pentaghast spoke again. A scowl so hardened that steel could be forged upon her angled lips. 

“You must go after her. I demand it.” 

Go after her? What was the purpose? Ella was a woman of remarkable talent with a spell, a woman of ample cunning. She was in no danger in the forest. She still retained her talents as a woman of the Dalish, his own talents could be more of use here setting up camp for-

Ah.

Now he understood.

“I should go after her.” Solas replied, the barest hints of a blush dotting his cheeks. 

As his feet set about the lush grass of the forest, the blush upon his cheeks faded in to the wind. It would be easy enough to find her in the tangled trees for a man of his experience, but what would he say? 

Things had always been… easier in the Fade. Words crafting themselves from thin air, thought made life by sheer will. 

But here? 

Simple words would not do. Action was required. A silent reassurance of his deep affection for her. Affection that extended far beyond two passionate kisses and intimate conversations.

He would hold her hand. 

An excellent idea! One that would be quite pleasant in its execution, though it was always pleasant when she was near. 

If he could only find her first… 

“Sometimes I forget how quiet you can be in the forest.” a voice sounded from behind him. Soft, yet almost a tease. 

Ella. 

“Vhenan.” A smile swept across his lips, eyes gazing in wonderful curiosity at the Dalish woman before him, “Am I so loud that you found me with such haste?”

“Actually, you’re standing next to an elfroot.” the Dalish woman replied with a bright smile, her hands setting upon the elfroot with the quick ease of an experienced gardener. 

“I didn’t see you until after.”

That wry smile only widened as he watched the elf place the herb in her pack, using the glow of her marked hand to illuminate the darkness. That hand marked by-

Her hand.

Ah yes. 

The reason he ventured into this forest, beyond the simple pleasure of her company. 

Solas peered down to the Inquisitor’s hand. Should he be quick in his execution? Take her hand without another thought? Should he slowly inch his fingers towards her, savoring each movement moving towards her?

Slow. Their relationship was still in it’s early stages. Two weeks had yet to pass by since their lips danced together upon that balcony. And within those two weeks nothing lived nothing but responsibilities and lost time. 

He would savor her. Each moment more precious than the last. Each touch imprinted upon his heart. 

Just as she was. 

He reached, inching towards her luminescent hand. His heart open, ready to bond with the marvelous woman before him. Prepared to link their hearts together as one-  
She moved. 

She moved before his hand could even touch hers. 

“Another elfroot!” Ella grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear, leaning in to pick yet another of the herbs.

“This place is marvelous!”

Though the sight of her ample backside was more than pleasing. A sigh escaped Solas’ lips at the thought of his failed attempt. But it was no matter. He would try again. Perhaps slow was not the best option. 

Quick then? 

Quick. As quick as his affection for her grew. Sprouting from nothing and blossoming into a beautiful sanctuary for two hearts as lonely as they. 

He moved again, quick in his motions. Fingertips grasping for fingertips, aching for warm touch, to feel her upon his skin, to intoxicate himself with her simple-

“Another elfroot!” 

He would burn down every single elfroot in this damn place. 

His options were exhausted. Perhaps he would try again tomorrow. Or perhaps in Skyhold?

Or perhaps-

Perhaps a warm hand would find him first. 

Small, yet calloused by the soil of the earth below, Ella laced her hand in his. A smile bright enough to illuminate the darkness of the night sweeping across her face. The act was simple, yet with an intimacy little afforded within the confines of her role as the Inquisitor. 

“Is this… ok?” Ella asked. That vivid curiosity he so adored blended with in her voice.

“I didn’t want to-”

“It’s perfect, vhenan.” Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss upon her brow

“As are you.”


End file.
